Sos mi angel sin alas
by tanfer2010
Summary: Quien dijo que alguien necesitaba tener alas para ser ángel?


_**Aclaro, iCarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo es mía esta historia.**_

_**Hola chicos, les dejo aquí otro One-Shot Seddie, claro, espero que les guste, disfruten la lectura!**_

_**S: Sam, F: Freddie, M: Marissa (mama de Freddie) **_

_**Sos mi ángel sin alas. **_

F: Ya, madre, mamá…

M: Freddie, solo te estoy pidiendo.. .

F: No madre, ya estoy grande para eso, no lograrás que me ponga ese traje de conejo…

M: Pero Freddie, se te ve tan bien, así tendremos las fotos para las tarjetas de navidad…

F: Que rayos tienen que ver los conejos con la navidad? Además, ya soy un adolescente, tengo 17 años, entiéndelo!

M: Pero Freddie..

F: Pero nada madre, sabes, voy a salir…

M: Salir a donde?

F: Yo que sé, solo saldré, no quiero estar aquí…

M: Freddie… (en eso Freddie se va)

_**Freddie's P.O.V. **_

_No puedo creerlo, ya tengo 17 años y mi madre me sigue tratando como si tuviera 5, algo esta mal con ella, además, los conejos no tienen nada que ver con la navidad, y para empezar, estamos en junio, a la mitad del año, Dios, ayúdame con mi madre! _

_Es mejor no estar pensando más en eso, si no terminare matándome, literalmente, claro. Quisiera ir a un lugar lindo y tranquilo para descansar, que tal el parque? Además no esta muy lejos de aquí, sí, iré al parque… _

_**Fin de P.O.V. **_

_**Freddie llego al parque, iba entrando y se dirigía a una gran sombra de un árbol que vio, pero de repente, una chica apareció por detrás y lo empujó, e hiso que el castaño cayera al césped. **_

F: Hey, que te pasa? (lo dice algo molesto)

S: Sabes que una de estas piedras con este filo y a la velocidad a la que venia podría matar a un león? (le muestra una piedra con la descripción que le dio)

F: Qué?

S: Si, mira (le da la piedra que tenía forma de flecha)

F: Oh, gracias, pero como sabías que se dirigía hacia mí?

S: Lo vi desde que iba cruzando la calle, pero creo que ibas muy distraído como para no verla

F: Lo siento, iba pensando muchas cosas

S: No importa, ya no estas en peligro, bueno, me voy, adiós (le da una sonrisa y se va)

_**Freddie's P.O.V. **_

_Wow,, fue sorprendente lo que esa chica hiso por mí, me salvo la vida, siempre estaré agradecido con ella, aunque no se quién sea… NOTA: si alguien te salva la vida y no conoces a la persona, es bueno preguntarle el nombre, en especial si es una linda chica como esa. _

_Bueno, ahora si, iré a ese árbol de allá, esa sombra me espera… _

_**Días después… **_

_Agh! Odio que se me haga noche cuando ando solo en la calle, digo, no es porque necesito que mi madre me acompañe, es solo que me puede pasar algo malo, me pueden asaltar, o golpear o secuestrar, o golpearme para quitarme las cosas que traigo y después me llevan para limpiar la evidencia. Oh por Dios, me estoy pareciendo a mi madre, y eso no es bueno… _

_Ya qué, lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa para poder cenar y descansar. _

_**Fin de P.O.V.**_

_**El castaño iba caminando por una calle que estaba medio iluminada, o sea, no estaba oscura, pero había partes donde no llegaba a luz… **_

_**Al chico de repente le salió un bravucón y amenazo con dañarlo si no le daba su teléfono, su perapad y el dinero que traía, que no era mucho, unos 30 dólares. Freddie, asustado obedecía al bravucón, pero de la nada, salió una linda chica rubia con un bat de beisbol y amenazo al bravucón… **_

S: Déjalo en paz…

B: Hay, que miedo…

S: Regrésale sus cosas… __

B: Y que pasa si no? (lo dice desafeándola)

S: Vengo de mi práctica de beisbol, y creo que haré un _hoyo en 1 _contigo…

F: Eso no es en el golf? (lo dice con un tono que solo Sam escucha)

S: Shh. Así que tu, no le devolverás sus cosas?

B: No!

S: Niño, (le dice a Freddie) cierra los ojos…

F: Por qué?

S: Solo ciérralos…

_**Freddie obedeció a la rubia, y en cuanto abrió los ojos, el bravucón ya no estaba, y Sam le regreso sus cosas.**_

F: Como le hiciste para…

S: No interesa…

F: Espera, tu eres la misma que me salvo de la piedra hace unos días, cierto?

S: Cierra los ojos…

F: Ahora que?

S: Por favor, ciérralos…

F: De acuerdo… (lo dice extrañado)

_**El chico cierra sus ojos, y cuando los abre, ya no había nadie, la chica desapareció… **_

_**Freddie's P.O.V.**_

_Es extraño, me asaltan, o mejor dicho, trataron, pero de nuevo, esa chica me salvo, quien será? Lo peor es que no se ni su nombre, ni donde vive, ni su e-mail ni nada, ni si quiera vi hacia donde se dirigió._

_Cuando estoy frente a ella, empiezo a temblar, mi piel se eriza, pero me siento tan seguro, es como si fuera… claro que no, es imposible, mejor sigo mi camino a casa… _

_**Fin de P.O.V. **_

_**Ya había pasado poco mas de una semana del suceso donde la chica rubia volvió a salvar a Freddie de otro problema, todo en la vida del castaño seguía igual, excepto por la intriga de saber algo sobre esa chica. **_

M: Freddie, puedes ir a comprar unas cosas que me faltan para la comida?

F: Claro madre

M: Bien, ten la lista y el dinero

F: Bueno, ya vengo

M: Con cuidado…

F: Si, si… (lo dice sin importancia)

_**El chico iba por la calle como cualquier adolescente, sin preocupaciones, tarareando una canción, andaba tan distraído que cruzo la calle sin fijarse, pero casi al llegar a la otra cera, se le cae la lista de las cosas que tiene que comprar, iba pasando un carro, éste le pito, el castaño quedo paralizado, pero de nuevo, mágicamente la linda rubia apareció y jalo a Freddie alcanzando a quitarlo de la calle y evitando que el carro lo atropellara. **_

F: Wow, gracias, no sabes cuanto… Espera, eres tu, otra vez?

S: Digo, si hubieses preferido, habría dejado que ese carro te atropellará

F: No, no, me refiero a que esta es la tercera vez que me salvas, tengo que recompensarte…

S: Que? (ríe) porque?

F: Porque que me salven la vida 3 veces la misma persona no es algo que se viva comúnmente…

S: No es nada, apuesto a que cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo…

F: Aunque no lo creas, solo quedan pocas buenas personas en el mundo

S: Si, claro… (lo dice extrañada)

F: Que tal si te invito un licuado?

S: Yo…

F: Dime, como te llamas?

S: Que es eso? (apunta hacia atrás de Freddie, el chico voltea)

F: Que es que? (vuelve a voltear con la rubia, pero ve que se va corriendo) Oye, oye, espera…

_**El chico se quedo parado por unas centésimas de segundo y cuando reacciono, empezó a corretear a la rubia, recorriendo todo el parque. Freddie le gritaba, pero la chica no hacia caso y seguía corriendo. Cruzo rápido una calle, pero el semáforo cambio antes de que el castaño pudiera cruzar, para su mala suerte, un autobús paso, tapándole la vista hacia la chica, cuando el autobús se quito, Freddie ya no pudo ver a la chica, cambio el semáforo y cruzo, volteo para todos lados, tratando de buscarla pero no pudo ubicarla.**_

F: No puede ser, te volviste a escapar! No sé quien seas, (suspira) pero "_eres mi ángel sin alas__**" **_

_**Que les pareció? Les gusto? Espero que sí, fue una idea que se me ocurrió de repente y quise escribirla. Les agradezco a todos por leer, y a los seguidores de mis historias, los amo chicos! Y a todos en general :P quisiera que dejaran algún review para saber que tal les pareció la historia, podrían? (cara de cachorrito) jaja, bueno, me despido, cuídense mucho Seddiers, saludos desde México, chau!**_

_**100% SEDDIE 4EVER!**_


End file.
